Aiel
thumb"Bis der Schatten fort ist, bis das Wasser fort ist, mit gefletschten Zähnen in die Schwärze, bis zum letzten Atemzug wiederstehen, am letzten Tag in Sichtblenders Auge spucken." —Aiel Eid Die Wüste leftÖstlich des Drachenwalls und westlich der Klippen und der Schlucht von Shara liegt die Aiel-Wüste. Genannt Djevik K'Shar, "die Sterbegründe" in der Trolloc-Sprache, ist es eine brutales, felsiges und wasserloses Land, das unbewohnbar scheint. Und doch ist diese Wüste die Heimat der Aiel, einer Rasse von Menschen so wild und hart wie ihre zerklüftete Umwelt. Diese großen, blonden Menschen sind tödliche Kämpfer und erfahrene Spurenleser, wobei sowohl Männer als auch Frauen als Krieger dienen. Sie werden für die tödlichsten Kämpfer des Kontinents gehalten, wenn nicht sogar der Welt, sie verschleiern ihre Gesichter, bevor sie töten, und haben eine wohlverdiente Annerkennung für die Verteidigung ihres Landes gegen Außenstehende erhalten. Sie nennen die Wüste das Dreifache Land, da sie glauben, dass es zuerst ein Prüfstein ist, der sie formt; als zweites ein Versuchsort, um ihren Wert zu beweisen; als drittes eine Strafe für ihre Sünde - obwohl die genaue Sünde anscheinend unbekannt ist. Nur jene wenigen Auserwählten, die mit den Aiel befreundet sind, wagen es, die Wüste zu betreten: Fahrende Händler, Gaukler und die Thuatha'an Kesselflicker. Einstmals waren auch die Händler von Cairhien willkommen, aber das Willkommen wurde wieder entzogen, als Laman Avendoraldera zerstörte. Jeder andere wird als Feind angesehen. thumb|Aiel-WüsteDie Aiel waren nicht immer ein Kriegervolk. Vor kurzem entdeckte historische Informationen enthüllten, dass die Aiel nicht nur ihre kriegerischen Tendenzen erst nach der Zerstörung der Welt entwickelten, sondern auch zu den friedliebenden Thuatha'an gehörten, denen sie ausweichen, ihnen aber niemals schaden. Geschichte der Aiel Während dem Zeitalter der Legenden hatte ein friedliebendes Volk, bekannt als die Da'shain Aiel, sich einem Vertrag verschworen, den Aes Sedai zu dienen und einem gewaltfreien Kodex, bekannt als der Weg des Blattes, zu folgen. Innerhalb dieses Kodex' mussten alle Prüfungen akzeptiert und erduldet werden. Es gab keine Entschuldigung für Gewalt. Alle, die in dieser Zeit lebten, wussten von dem Vertrag und dem Kodex der Aiel, und ehrten sie dafür. Ihr Dienst war hoch angesehen, ihre Lieder ein Schatz für alle, die sie singen hörten. Als der Krieg kam, und nach ihm die Zerstörung der Welt, wollten sie ihren Kodex nicht durchs Kämpfen verraten. Das war nicht aus einem Mangel an Mut, da es Geschichten gibt, die davon erzählen, wie die Da'shain der Gefahr bis zum Tod gegenüberstanden, ohne eine Hand zu heben, um etwas Zeit zu erkaufen, damit andere vielleicht leben konnten. Als die Zerstörung begann, erkannten die Aes Sedai anscheinend, dass die Da'shain sinnlos abgeschlachtet werden würden, wenn sie in den Städten verblieben. Es mag auch eine Weissagung gegeben haben, dass die Aiel vielleicht einen Mann hervorbringen würden, der sich dem Dunklen König entgegen stellen würde. Die Aes Sedai müssen gewusst haben, dass die Da'shain zu stolz waren, die Städte nur wegen ihrer eigenen Sicherheit zu verlassen, oder auch nur für eine mögliche zukünftige Erlösung, und deshalb ersannen sie eine große Aufgabe, die den Da'shain würdig war. Ihnen wurden Angreal und Ter'angreal gegeben und man trug ihnen auf, sie alle zu einem sicheren Platz zu bringen. Mit wahnsinnigen männlichen Aes Sedai, die durch die Welt tobten, war es wichtig, diese mächtigen Werkzeuge aus ihrer Reichweite zu bringen. Die Da'shain wussten nie, dass diese Aufgabe auch bedeutete, die Aiel selbst vom Weg des Schadens wegzubringen, weil die Aes Sedai sie nicht länger beschützten konnten. Der zweite Vertrag, über den gelegentlich die Aiel und Kesselflicker sprechen, bezieht sich vermutlich auf diese letzte Pflicht, welche die Aes Sedai den Aiel auferlegten. Die erste Spaltung Vor der Zerstörung war es gänzlich unbekannt, die Da'shain Aiel zu verletzten oder auch nur zu etwas zu zwingen. Jeder wusste, dass sie sich einem Vertrag verschworen hatte und dem Weg des Blattes folgten. Aber der Pazifismus der Da'shain wurde nicht länger während der durch die Zerstörung überall aufkommenden Überlebenskämpfe respektiert. Vermutlich verließen einige der Da'shain den Rest, als die Jahre vergingen und sie überzeugt davon waren, dass der Schutz der Relikte der Aes Sedai eine hoffnungslose Mission war. Sie entschieden sich, auf die Suche nach dem Alten Lied, vermutlich in der Hoffnung, eine bessere Zeit wieder aufleben zu lassen, als der Weg des Blattes alles war und das Leben nicht so hart. Sie verließen ihr Gelübde, zu dienen, zugunsten ihrer eigenen Zukunft, und so wurden sie vom Rest der Aiel als "verloren" angesehen. Diese Splittergruppe war der Anfang der Thuatha'an, die sich bis heute dem Weg des Blattes verschrieebn haben und der Suche nach dem Alten Lied. Die zweite Spaltung Jene Aiel, die verblieben, fuhren fort, den Vertrag einzuhalten und die Relikte zu beschützen, aber sie konnten ihre eigenen Kinder und Familien nicht gegen die gesetzlosen Horden beschützen, die die zerstörte Welt durchwanderten. Kinder wurden gestohlen, Frauen vergewaltigt, Männer getötet, und sie konnten sich nicht dagegen verteidigen oder sich für diese Beleidigungen rächen, ohne ihren Kodex zu verraten. An einem gewissen Punkt fanden einige der jungen Männer den Weg unerträglich im Angesicht dieser Verluste. Einer nach dem anderen entschied sich, zurückzuschlagen. Das resultierte in der ersten Tötung durch einen Aiel, und das Ausstoßen dieses Aiel, und alle nach ihm, die ihren Glauben verrieten. Zu dieser Zeit ging man davon aus, dass es der Vertrag und der Weg des Blattes waren, die einen Aiel ausmachten. Als der erste junge Mann sich für Unterstützung an seine Familie wandte, wurde ihm angeblich gesagt "verbirg dein Gesicht... Ich hatte einen Sohn, einstmals, mit einem Gesicht wie diesem. Ich möchte es nicht an einem Fremden sehen." Das ist der legendäre Ursprung davon, dass die Aiel ihr Gesicht verschleiern, bevor sie töten. Keiner dieser verleugneten jungen Männer war gewillt, die Wagen vollkommen aufzugeben, und so folgten sie statt dessen hinter ihnen. Sie dachten von sich immer noch als Aiel und beheilten den Namen bei, nicht gewillt die Vorstellung zu akzeptieren, dass der Wille, ihre Familien zu verteidigen, ihr Erbe komplett ausradieren konnte. Sie lebten in Zelten und überlebten außerhalb, ihren Schutz den jenigen anbietend, die sich nicht selbst beschützen wollten, ungeachtet dessen, dass letztere darauf bestanden, dass sie nicht existierten. Die Töchter des Speers thumb|left|Tochter des SpeersDie kämpfenden Männer hatten zu der Zeit eine ansehnliche Gruppe gegründet, als die ersten Frau ihnen beitrat. Ihr Name war Morin und sie war eine Mutter, deren junge Tochter ihr gestohlen worden war. Sie kam zu den Kriegern, um um Hilfe zu bitten, aber bestand darauf, bei der Rettung bei ihnen zu bleiben, in dem Wissen, dass es permanentes Exil von den Wagen und ihrer Familie bedeuten würde. Bis zu diesem Punkt hatte keine Aiel-Frau jemals am Kampf teilgenommen, obwohl einige von ihnen für Hilfe zu den Kriegern gekommen waren. Die Legende sagt, dass ein Speer gekürzt wurde, um ihr zu passen, und der Prototyp für den neuen berühmten Kurzspeer wurde, der von Männern und Frauen gleichermaßen benutzt wurde. thumbVon Morin wird gesagt, dass sie geschworen hatte, ihr altes Leben und ihren Eheman hinter sich zu lassen, und jetzt nur noch mit ihrem Speer verheiratet war. Sie bewies sich selbst im Kampf und wurde die erste Tochter des Speers. Sogar heute darf keine Tochter heiraten und in der Gemeinschaft bleiben, noch darf sie Kämpfen, während sie ein Kind trägt, obwohl anscheinend nichteheliche Beziehungen ziemlich normal sind. Jedes Kind, das einer Tochter geboren wird, wird einer Familie zum aufziehen gegeben, wobei niemand die wahre Identität der Mutter oder des Kindes kennt. Das derzeitige Ultimatum, das eine Frau vorgetragen wird, die eine Tochter werden will, ist: "Du darfst keinem Mann gehören, noch darf ein Mann dir gehören, noch ein Kind. Der Speer ist dein Geliebter, dein Kind und dein Leben." Es ist interessant zu bemerken, dass keine der männlichen Kriegergemeinschaften nur annährend so strenge Beschränkungen hat wie diese, die Morin zu entwickeln half. Es gibt Indikatoren dafür, dass Morin eine Weissagung gemacht hat, dass sie dem Kriegerhäuptling, Jeordam, ein Kind gebären würde, was sie auch tat, was der Beginn des Prozesses sein würde, der es den zeltbewohnenden Aiel erlauben würde, eine sich reproduzierende Kultur selbst zu unterstützen. Zu dieser Zeit hatten sie schon angefangen, die Pazifisten "Jenn Aiel" zu nennen - ein spöttischer Begriff für die "Einzig Wahren Aiel" - während die Krieger einfach nur die "Aiel" waren. Sie hatten die Nutzung der Vorsilbe "Da'shain" verbannt, und sie wurde von der nächsten Generation völlig vergessen. Natürlich gaben die Wagenbewohner immer noch vor, dass ihre Beschützer nicht existierten. Ob sie irgend einen Namen für die Ausgestoßenen hatten, ist unbekannt. Es gab immer noch einige Aspekte ihres ursprünglichen Glaubens, die die Krieger nicht verbannen wollten. Sie wollten keine Schwerter nutzen, da ein Schwert nur existierte, um einen Menschen zu töten. All ihre Waffen, so wie Speere, Messer und Bögen, konnten fürs Jagen, Bauen oder Farmen genutzt werden, genauso wie in der Verteidigung. Auf diese Art konnten sie immer noch für sich beanspruchen, dem Weg treu zu sein und damit dem Namen Aiel. Über die Zeit wuchs die Anzahl der kriegerischen Aiel, und die Jenn Aiel, die vielleicht diesen spöttischen Namen angenommen hatten, begannen zu schrumpfen. Die Krieger begannen ihre eigene Kultur und Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln, mit weniger und weniger Kontakt zum Volk in den Wagen. Ihre Zahlen wuchsen nun durch Geburten, ohne das Bedürfnis, jemanden von den Jenn zu rekrutieren. Der Schutz, den sie den Jenn über die Jahre bereitstellten, hatte auch das Bedürfnis des Wagenvolkes reduziert, den Weg des Kriegers zu suchen. Sogar die Geburtenrate der Jenn Aiel war gesunken, und sie verloren Angehörige an die Dürren und Entbehrungen des Weges, die ihre härteren, zeltbewohnenden Verwanden kaum zu beeinflussen schienen. Die wenigen Aes Sedai, die die Jenn Aiel auf dem Weg aufgelesen hatten, halfen vielleicht, die Verluste zu reduzieren, aber nicht die gesamte Entwicklung. Diese historischen Aes Sedai blieben bei den Wagen und vermieden allenKontakt mit den kriegerischen Aiel, vermutlich so erschüttert wie die Jenn über das, was diese Ausgestoßenen geworden waren. Als Überlebende der Zerstörung waren sie sicher, dass es die Jenn waren, den Da'shain Aiel, an die sie erinnerten, nah genug an Gedanken und Kultur, die ihren Schutz und ihre Hilfe benötigten. Das Geschenk des Wassers Wir haben kein klares Bild von der Zeit, die für die Aiel Nomaden verging, aber es ist bekannt, das ihre Wanderungen sie vermutlich am Rückgrat der Welt entlang führten und durch das Land, das jetzt Cairhien ist. Dort entdeckten sie, dass einige Menschen immer noch zur Großzügigkeit fähig waren, eine Tatsache, die ihrer Erfahrung nach so ungewöhnlich war, dass sie ein Teil ihrer Folklore wurde. Die Geschichte hat bis zu diesem Tag überlebt, wie der Anführer einer von einer Palisade umgebenen Stadt zustimmte, den Aiel zu erlauben, so wie Wasser zu nehmen, wie sie wollten, wenn die Aiel die Brunnen graben würden, um es zu bekommen. Im Rückblick war das nur gesunder Menschenverstand, da die Brunen die örtliche Bevölkerung versorgen würden, noch lange nachdem die Reisenden weiter gezogen waren, aber für die Aiel war es das erste mal, seit sie sich erinnern konnten, dass sie nicht um das hatten kämpfen müssen, was sie brauchten. Es war diese Tat, die hunderte von Jahren später zur dem Geschenk von Avendoraldera an die Cairhener führte, einem Setzling des einzigen überlebenden Chora-Baumes, als sie diese als die Nachkommen jener Menschen erkannten, die den Aiel Wasser gaben. Vom Rückgrat der Welt, geleitet von den Aes Sedai, durchquerten die Aiel einen der wenigen Pässe, um östlich in das dahinter liegende Land zu ziehen, vielleicht in einem Versuch der Aes Sedai, die Jenn Aiel vor der Verseuchung durch andere Kulturen zu schützen, so dass die Prophezeiung, die während der Zerstörung ausgesprochen wurde, wahr werden konnte. Die Zeltbewohner folgten, immer noch bereit, die Jenn wenn nötig zu verteidigen, obwohl sie es zu dieser Zeit mehr aus Gewohnheit und Tradition taten, denn aus Notwendigkeit. Es war kurz nach der Überquerung in die Wüste, dass die Zeltbewohner begannen, sich in Clans und Septimen zu teilen, obwohl die Jenn anscheinend ihre konventionellen Familiengruppierungen und Sozialstrukturen beibehielten. Rhuidean thumbTief in der Wüste, in dem Tal unter einem Berg, der später Chaendaer genannt wurde, stoppten die Wagen schließlich und die Jenn Aiel, unterstützt von den Aes Sedai, begannen eine Stadt zu bauen. Sie nannten sie Rhuidean. Das Design war vermutlich von den Erinnerungen der Aes Sedai an die Städte vor der Zerstörung inspiriert, mit großen Gebäuden aus vielfarbigem, leuchtendem Glas, die bis in den Himmel reichten, exquisiten Statuen und breiten Straßen. Der letzte überlebende Chora-Baum, von den Feuchtländern Avendesora genannt, wurde auf den zentralen Platz gepflanzt. Außerhalb der Stadt verstreuten sich die Zeltbewohner über das karge Land und machten es zu dem ihren. Schließlich wuchs ihre Anzahl genug, dass individuelle Gruppe begannen, miteinander zu kämpfen, bis alle Spuren ihrer einstigen Einheit verloren waren. Sie vergaßen, dass sie jemals ein Teil des Weges des Blattes gewesen waren, sie vergaßen, dass sie jemals verwandth mit den Jenn gewesen waren; sie vergaßen alles von ihrem Erbe, außer der Eroberung ihrer harten neuen Heimat und ihres Krieges miteinander. Innerhalb der großen, unvollendeten Stadt starben die Jenn aus. Ungeachtet der großen Anstrengungen der Aes Sedai wurden ihre Pläne und die Prophezeiung zunichte gemacht. Die Aes Sedai erkannten, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten. Wenn ein Kind von den Aiel geboren werden sollte, um den Dunklen König zu bekämpfen, würde er nicht von den Jenn geboren werden. Aber die Aes Sedai hatten keine Beziehung zu den nomadischen Aiel-Kriegern. Um die Prophezeiung zu retten, und vielleicht die Kontrolle der Aes Sedai darüber mussten sie einen Weg finden, um die Wahrheit mit den Kriegern auf eine Weise zu teilen, die sie nicht gleichzeitig zerstören würde. Das Vermächtnis von Rhuidean Die Aes Sedai kontaktierten die Weisen Frauen der Aiel durch deren Träume, und sandten eine Nachricht, dass alle Clanhäuptlinge nach Rhuidean kommen mussten, oder sich der vollständigen Auflösung ihrer Clans gegenüberzusehen hatten. Jene, die kamen, würden eine Chance haben, die Aiel zu vereinigen, aber jene, die sich weigerten, würden ihre Leute mit der Zeit verschwinden sehen. Für jene, die kamen, wurde eine dauerhafte Waffenruhe erklärt - der Friede von Rhuidean - die nicht gebrochen werden konnte. Alle Kämpfe in Sichtweite des Chaendaer waren verboten. Im Herzen von Rhuidean stellten die Aes Sedai einen riesigen Ter'angreal auf, der in sich die gesamte Geschichte der Aiel enthielt. Von jedem Clanhäuptling wurde verlangt, die Stadt zu betreten und sich ihren grauenvollen Glassäulen zu stellen. Jene, die zurückkehrten, nur einer aus drei, hatte die Stärke bewiesen, sich der Wahrheit ihres Erbes zu stellen, und dem Wissen um die Prophezeiung, die durch sie erfüllt werden musste. Jene, die die Stärke nicht besaßen, sich dieser Wahrheit zu stellen, kehrten nie wieder zurück. Auf diese Weise stellten die Aes Sedai sicher, dass die Geschichte der Aiel nicht verloren gehen würde, und dass die Prophezeiung vielleicht doch noch erfüllt wurde. Seit dieser Zeit müssen alle Clanhäuptlinge Rhuidean betreten und den Ter'angreal passieren, ehe sie als Häuptling akzeptiert werden. Die Männer können Rhuidean nur einmal betreten. Frauen, die Weise Frauen werden wollen, müssen ebenfalls die gläsernen Säulen betreten, obwohl erst bei ihrem zweiten Besuch in der Stadt; sie haben eine viel höhere Überlebensrate als die Männer. (Bei ihrem ersten Besuch müssen sie einen aus drei Ringen bestehenden Ter'angreal betreten, der dem ziemlich ähnlich ist, der für die Aufgenommenen in der Weißen Burg benutzt wird.) Somit hielten die Clanhäuptlinge und die Weisen Frauen für beinahe dreitausend Jahre die Geschichte der Aiel geheim, und leiteten ihr Volk aus dieser Perspektive, während sie es gleichzeitig vor seiner Wahrheit beschützten. Schließlich starben die letzten der Jenn und der Aes Sedai, aber nicht bevor die Aes Sedai einen Mechanismus der Macht platzierten, um Rhuidean vor Außenstehenden zu schützen und für die Aiel zu bewahren. Jene außerhalb der Wüste wussten nichts von seiner Existenz, da die vorgeschriebene Strafe für einen nicht-Aiel, der das Tal von Rhuidean betrat, der Tod war. Sogar unter den Aiel sahen nur Clanhäuptlinge und Weise Frauen jemals die innere Stadt selbst - bis sie kürzlich für die Besiedelung wieder eröffnet wurde. Wachstum der Aiel-Clans Die kriegerischen Aiel fuhren fort, sich über die Länge und Breite der Wüste zu verstreuen. Die Clans kamen auf die Zahl zwölf, und wuchsen, bis sie so groß waren wie Nationen, die einander bekämpften und überfielen, wie es viele Nationen tun. Am meisten kämpften sie alle gegen jeden, der es wagte, die Wüste uneinageladen zu betreten. Einige Außenstehende, von den Aiel "Feuchtländer" genannt, wagten sich trotz der Bedrohung in die Wüste, gelockt von den Versprechen von Seide und Elfenbein, die gleich hinter ihren Grenzen lagen. Die wenigen, die den Versuch überlebten, brachten Geschichten zurück von grausamen, hellharigen Kriegern mit verschleierten Gesichtern, die aus dem Boden zu springen schienen und Durchreisende mit gnadenloser Ruhe töteten. Sogar Artur Falkenflügel war nicht in der Lage, das stolze Wüstenvolk zu erobern; ihre Wildheit und ihr unorthodoxer Kampfstil waren sogar seinen hochspezialisierten Armenen mehr als ebenbürtig. Über die Zeit durch die unerbittliche Härte ihres Landes geprägt verdienen die Aiel viel von ihrem furchterregenden Ruf. Sie verschleiern ihre Gesichter immer noch, bevor sie töten, und sind genauso tödlich mit Waffen wie mit bloßen Händen. Echos von der Liebe ihrer Vorfahren zu Musik und Tanz können nun nur noch von ihren Dudelsackspieler gehört werden, die die wartenen Clans in den Kampf begleiten. Für sie ist der Kampf zum "Tanz der Speere" geworden, in dem die Schritte tödlich sind. Sogar heute noch würde kein Aiel freiwillig ein Schwert berühren, nichtmal zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes, oder ein Pferd reiten, wenn er dazu gedrängt wird. Die Weisen Frauen Wie in den meisten Kulturen der Welt haben die Aiel jene, die die Macht lenken können und jene, die darin unterrichtet werden können. Frauen mit dem Funken werden alle von den Weisen Frauen gefunden und ausgebildet, selbst Weise Frauen zu werden. Alle Machtlenkerinnen sind Weise Frauen, aber nicht alle Weisen Frauenkönnen die Macht lenken. Die Tatsache, dass viele Weise Frauen die Macht lenken können, wird unter den Aiel nicht besprochen. Alle Weisen Frauen sind ausgebildet in Heilung, Kräutern und anderem überliefertem Wissen, so wie Lebensweisheiten. Die Weisen Frauen haben große Autorität und Einfluss bei den Septimen- und Clanhäuptlingen, und tragen auch große Verantwortung. Sie stehen außerhalb aller Fehden und Schlachten, und entsprechend Ji'e'toh dürfen sie weder verletzt noch auf iregndeine weise Behindert werden. Für eine Weise Frau wäre die Teilnahme an einem Kampf eine große Verletzung von Gebräuchen und Tradition sein. Vor kurzem ist das passiert und seine endgültiger Effekt wird noch gesehen werden. Gewohnheitsmäßig vermeiden diese Frauen allen Kontakt mit Aes Sedai, vermutlich um zu vermeiden, dass die Aes Sedai die Machtlenkerinnen unter ihnen erkennen. Einige Weise Frauen sind auch Traumgängerinnen, in der Lage, die Welt der Träume Tel'aran'rhiod zu betreten, und mit anderen in ihren Träumen zu sprechen. Die jungen Männer, die entdecken, dass sie die Macht lenken können, verlassen ihre Clans, um sich dem Dunklen König am Shayol Ghul zu stellen, und sterben. Aiel-Kultur Die Aiel fangen schon in einem sehr jungen Alter an, Überlebensfähigkeiten und den Umgang mit dem Speer zu lernen, durch Spiele, die dazu entworfen wurden, ihre Fähigkeiten, ihre Geschwindigkeit und ihre Sorgfalt zu steigern. Aber ihnen werden auch die Feinheiten von Ji'e'toh und der Politik beigebracht, genau wie die Grundlagen von Rechnen und Lesen. Obwohl die Aiel ein barbarisches Leben zu leben scheinen, schätzen sie Bücher und Literatur sehr und sind grundsätzlich gut ausgebildet. Jeder Fahrende Händler, der Bücher mit sich führt, windet ein Willkommen unter ihnen. Die Aiel sind nicht länger Nomaden, sondern haben Festungen aus den Klippen, Hügeln und Canyons der Wüste herausgearbeitet. Jede Septime hat ihre eigene Festung und in ihr hat die Herrin der Festung, die Frau des Clanhäuptlings, die oberste Gewalt und das Recht, jeden bei Wasser und Schatten willkommen zu heißen oder fort zu schicken, sogar ihren eigenen Ehemann. In den meisten Festungen sind die Behausungen aus Lehm und Ziegeln an der Oberfläche und flachen Dächern, auf denen Pflanzen wachsen können, aber normalerweise tief in den Stein gegraben, um geräumige und komfortable Räume zu formen, die gut isoliert sind von der Hitze. Die Böden von Aiel-Räumen sind mit Läufern ausgelegt, ihre Wände mit Wandteppichen Behängt und sie sind mit komfortablen Matten und Polstern möbliert, Regalen und Tischen, aber keinen Stühlen. Nur der Häuptling besitzt einen Stuhl. Obwohl die Aiel sich einfach kleiden, sind ihre Heime grundsätzlich in leuchtenden Farben und einer Vielzahl von Texturen dekoriert. Schöne Bildhauerkunst, Porzellan und eine breite Vielzahl von Büchern füllen die Nischen vieler Wände und lassen sie innen genauso elegant und farbenfroh aussehen, wie sie außen trist sind. Die Tradition der Aiel, ein fünftel der Güter jedes Überfalls oder Krieges zu plündern, hat es den meisten von ihnen erlaubt, viele seltene Gegenstände zu erwerben, besonders der Aiel-Krieg, als sie den Drachenwall überquerten. Ihr Handel mit Shara hat ihnen ebenso Seide und Elfenbein eingebracht. Mit so einer zufriedenstellenden Umwelt, die sie aus dem rauhen Land geschlagen haben, leben die Aiel nur als Nomaden, wenn sie den Herden auf ihrer Suche nach Weideland folgen oder in den Krieg ziehen. Innerhalb dieser Festungen wird eine Vielzahl von Früchten auf terrassenartigen Felsvorsprüngen und den flachen Dächern ihrer Häuser gezogen, obwohl sie normalerweise in dem rauhen Klima von Hand bewässert werden müssen. Diese tägliche Arbeit wird normalerweise von Kindern und Gai'shain erledigt. Vorsichtiger Ackerbau produziert Früchte und Gemüse für eine sehr abwechslungsreiche Diät. Weben und Schmuckherstellung sind die hauptsächlichen Handwerke, Metallverarbeitung steht gleich dahinter. Die Aiel bauen ihr eigenes Gold und Silber ab, genauso wie weniger wertvolle Erze. Sie Bauen auch Rubine, Saphire, Mondsteine und Feuertropfen ab, obwohl keinen dieser Steine in ihrer Arbeit schleifen. Metallverarbeitung jeglicher Art wird von den Aiel hoch geschätzt; Schmiede dürfen nicht zu Gai'shain gemacht werden, da dieser Dienst erfordern würde, sie ein Jahr und einen Tag von ihrer Fähigkeit abzuhalten. Textilien wie Wolle und Algode werden zu einer Vielzahl von Stoffen verwoben. Die Wolle kommt von den Schafen und Ziegen, die auf dem spärlichen Land grasen, und die Algode von stark bewässerten Plätzen in jeder Festung. Es gibt nur wenig nutzbare Waldstücke in der Wüste und als Ergebnis daraus gibt es keine Holzarbeiter. Die wenigen, hölzernen Dinge, die in die Wüste gebracht werden, werden teuer bezahlt. Der Kodex von Ehre und Pflicht Die Aiel haben den Kodex der passiven Akzeptanz mit einem viel kompliziertenren Kodex von Ehre und Verpflichtung ersetzt, genannt ji'e'toh. Laut diesem Kodex gibt es viele Wege zur Eh, jeder mit seinen eigenen Maßnahmen und Preisen, und jede Facette des Lebens hat seine eigenen Wege. Im Kampf zum Beispiel wird die wenigste Ehre durch das Töten erhalten, da jeder töten kann, während die größte Ehre dadurch erhalten wird, einen bewaffneten, lebenden Feind zu berühren, ohne ihn zu verletzen. Um einen Feind gefangen zu nehmen und ihn zu einem Gai'shain zu machen, fällt irgendwo zwischen die beiden Extreme. Jede rmuss seine eigene Ehre durch den Kodex suchen, und Ehre wird in der Aiel-Gesellschaft über alles gestellt. Schande hat auch viele Ebenen innerhalb des Kodex, und wird auf vielen dieser Ebenen schlimmer bewertet als Schmerz, Verletzung oder sogar Tod. Diese Facette des Kodex', die alle diese verschiedenen Abstufungen überwiegt, ist Toh oder Verpflichtung: jeder Verpflichtung, egal wie klein oder unbedeutend, muss vollständig gegenübergetreten werden. Toh ist diesen Menschen so wichtig, dass ein Aiel sogar Schande akzeptieren wird, wenn es notwendig ist, um eine Verpflichtung zu erfüllen, die vielleicht in den Augen eines anderen nebensächlich zu sein scheint, nur um dem Kodex zu gehorchen. Man beachte auch die rolle der Gai'shain. Der Name bedeutet "in der Schlacht dem Frieden verpflichtet" in der Alten Sprache und wird benutzt, um jene Aiel zu bezeichnen, die von anderen Aiel als Gefangene genommen wurden während eines Überfalls oder einer Schlacht. Von diesen Gefangenen wird durch Ji'e'Toh verlangt, ihren Fängern ein Jahr und einen Tag zu dienen, in dieser Zeit dürfen sie keine Waffe berühren und keine Gewalt ausüben. Sie müssen diesen Dienst demütig und gehorsam erfüllen, ohne Versuch oder Gedanken an Flucht. Sie tragen weiße Roben, um sie von den anderen Aiel während ihres Dienstes klar zu unterscheiden. Sogar wenn sie irgendwie zu ihren eigenen Leuten zurückkehren, muss der Dienst komplett abgeschlossen werden. Vielleicht sind die Gai'shain ein Überbleibsel des gehorsamen und gewaltlosen Dienstes der ursprünglichen Da'shain Aiel an den Aes Sedai. Entsprechend dem Kodex sind Weise Frauen, Schmiede, Kinder unter fünfzehn und Frauen mit Kindern unter fünfzehn von dem Dienst als Gai'shain ausgenommen. Aiel-Verwandtschaften Verwandtschaften zwischen den Aiel sind sowohl präzise wie auch komplex. Es gibt ein spezifisches Wort für jede Verwandtschaft durch Blut und durch Heirat. Erst-Brüder und Erst-Schwestern sind jene, die die gleiche Mutter haben, aber nicht notwendigerweise den gleichen Vater. (Unter den Aiel bedeutet die gleiche Mutter zu haben eine engere Beziehung, als den gleichen Vater zu haben.) Zweit-Brüder und Zweit-Schwestern sind die Kinder der Erst-Schwester oder des Erst-Bruders der Mutter, und Schwester-Mütter und Schwester-Väter sind Erst-Schwestern und Erst-Brüder der eigenen Mutter. Großvater oder Großmutter sind Vater oder Mutter der eigenen Mutter, während die Eltern des Vaters Zweit-Großvater oder Zweit-Großmutter sind. Die Begriffe der Verwandschaftsgrade beinhalten einige Beziehungen, die nicht durch das Blut gebunden sind. Freunde, die so eng sind wie Erst-Schwestern oder Erst-Brüder, werden Nächst-Schwester oder Nächst-Bruder genannt. Nächst-Schwestern adoptieren sich oft gegenseitig formell als Erst-Schwestern. Nächst-Brüder tun das sogut wie nie. Die Ehe unter den Aiel ist nicht immer monogam. Innerhalb der Aiel ist es vollkommen akzeptabel für einen Mann und zwei Frauen, zu heiraten, wobei alle zustimmen müssen. Die Frauen sind normalerweise Nächst-Schwestern oder Erst-Schwestern, die dann Schwesterfrauen werden. Einmal beigetreten werden sie als verheiratet miteinander angesehen, genauso wie mit den Mann. Es gibt keine Berichte von einer Frau, zwei Männer geheiratet zu haben. Es gibt so viele Begriffe, wie es Blutsbande gibt, aber nur ein geborener Aiel ist in der Lage, hoffnungslose Verwirrung über die Begriffe für unmittelbare Verwandtschaft zu vermeiden. Die Verlorenen Aber was ist mit jenen, die vor so langer Zeit die Wagen verließen, um das alte Lied zu suchen? Die Thuatha'an sind die einzigen unter den Nachkommen der ursprünglichen Da'shain Aiel, die immer noch dem Weg des Blattes folgen. Den meisten als das Fahrende Volk bekannt durchwandern sie jetzt das Land, sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb der Wüste, in Karawanen leuchtend bunter Wagen. Von einem Mahdi genannten Mann führt jede Karawane ihre Suche nach dem verlorenen Traum vom Frieden fort. Gekleidet in ebenso bunte Jacken und Kleider bewegen sie sich als würden sie immer einer Melodie lauschen, immer bereit für einen Tanz sein. Anders als die Aiel, die nur Kampflieder oder Totenklagen singen, singen und spielen die Thuatha'an zu jeder Gelegenheit. Wo sie hin gehen, ist Musik immer nah. Die Thuatha'an sind auch als Kesselflicker bekannt, obwohl sie gelegentlich auch andere Arbeit machen. Ihre Handwerkskunst ist einzigartig, normalerweise sind die reparierten Dinge besser als neu. Trotzdem werden sie gemieden und mit Argwohn betrachtet von den Menschen in den Dörfern und Kleinstädten, die sie nicht verstehen. Geschichten, normalerweise falsch, sagen, dass die Kesselflicker kleine Kinder stehlen und versuchen, junge Menschen zu ihrem Glauben zu bekehren. Die Tatsache, dass die Kesselflicker sich nicht selbst gegen solche Angriffe verteidigen werden, verleiht jenen, die hassen wollen, noch zusätzlich Glaubwürdigkeit. In Wirklichkeit sind die meisten, dich sich dem Weg der Kesselflicker zuwenden, einfach angezogen durch die Einfachheit ihres Glaubens. Die Kesselflicker sind einige der wenigen Menschen, denen traditionell erlaubt wird, die Wüste unbehelligt zu durchqueren, zweifellos weil die Clanhäuptlinge der Aiel Clans ihre Geschichte kennen. Die Thuatha'an selbst wissen beinahe sicher nichts von ihrem Ursprung oder von ihrer Verwandtschaft mit den Aiel. Weitere Bilder aiel02.jpg aiel03.jpg aiel04.jpg aiel05.jpg aiel06.jpg aiel07.jpg Origins Modern Aiel are descended from the Da'shain Aiel, servants of the Aes Sedai during the Age of Legends, and sworn never to do violence (a philosophy known as the Way of the Leaf). During the War of Power, they seem to have acquired the name "People of the Dragon". Some time after the Breaking of the World, however, the Da'shain Aiel slowly disintegrated from one people into three: today's Aiel (which means "dedicated" in the Old Tongue), the Tuatha'an (also known as Traveling People or Tinkers), and the Jenn Aiel (literally, True Dedicated). ''Tuatha'an'' The split between the Aiel and Tuatha'an was acrimonious; certain members of the Aiel refused to continue the task entrusted to them by the Aes Sedai, and left in order to search for the type of peace they had enjoyed during the Age of Legends; they call this "searching for the Song". To this day, there is distrust and revulsion on the part of modern Aiel for the Tuatha'an - the Traveling People whom Aiel call Lost Ones. They are allowed passage through the Aiel Waste only because the Aiel cannot bring themselves to interact with such a disgraced people. The Tuatha'an, themselves, as well as most Aiel have forgotten the original split, but the Aiel reaction to someone who would abandon their duty and never defend himself is enough, now. Taking up the spear The remaining group of Aiel themselves split when four members of their group killed in self-defense while rescuing two daughters of their group who were taken by raiders. One member of the group, Lewin, grabbed a spear while one of the raiders was attacking him and ultimately killed the raider in self-defense. When they returned to camp and the others found out that Lewin had killed a raider, they told the group members to hide their faces and that they were no longer Aiel because they had broken the Covenant and killed, even though they still refused to use a sword. Over time, more and more Aiel joined those who would kill in self-defense, leaving only the Jenn Aiel to hold to the Way of the Leaf. Into the Waste These two groups remained together, the violent Aiel defending the Jenn Aiel, despite their protestations, and this compound group made their way across the Spine of the World into what would become known as the Aiel Waste. They were helped during their journey by a tribe of people who would later become the nation of Cairhien. This help came in the form of water freely given, the first time since the Breaking the Aiel encountered a people who did not try to attack them or cheat them. This may be the origin of the Aiel pledge of water oaths and is the reason the Cairhien would eventually be given safe passage across the Waste. In the waste, the Aiel prospered while the Jenn Aiel dwindled; the last Jenn died hundreds of years ago, leaving only a holy city, Rhuidean. Today, the Aiel have all but forgotten their ancient ways; only their leaders remember that they once served the Aes Sedai, and no trace of the Way of the Leaf remains in their culture other than a total unwillingness to touch a sword, and the forced pacifism of gai'shain. The Aiel Wise-Ones and Clan chiefs do believe, however, that they were sent into the Three Fold Land as punishment for failing the Aes Sedai. Reputation Not much is known about the Aiel by the outside world. Any wetlanders (as they call those who live to the west) are killed on sight; only peddlers, gleemen and Aes Sedai are given free passage. Tuatha'an can also move freely in the Waste if they so choose, as no Aiel will go near them. Aiel have a reputation for being vicious fighters, and "black-veiled Aiel" is a common epithet for belligerence. The Aiel once allowed a fifth class of wetlander to traverse their lands: the citizens of Cairhien, in honor of the help they had given the Aiel during their wandering. The Cairhienin were allowed to travel through the Waste to Shara, where the Cairhienin were able to obtain precious silks, spices and other luxury goods. The Aiel also gave Cairhien a small tree: Avendoraldera, a cutting of Avendesora, the Tree of Life. Unfortunately, several centuries later, a Cairhienin king with more ambition than sense, Laman Damodred, cut down Avendoraldera to make himself a throne. Four clans of outraged Aiel boiled out of the Waste to bring back Laman's head. Led by a charismatic Tardaad clan chief named Janduin, the expedition was complicated when several "wetlander" armies mistook the Aiel for an invasion force and started fighting back. The Aiel cut them to ribbons, chasing King Laman across the nations, and by 978 NE they had pursued him all the way to Tar Valon. The Battle of the Blood Snow, as it was later called, saw the Aiel finally succeed in killing King Laman; the next day, they went home. Wetlanders call this the Aiel War; the Aiel called it justice. Since then, however, the Aiel have been even more hostile to the Cairhienin than to other wetlanders, calling them "treekillers" and "oathbreakers." Customs The Aiel have a number of cultural practices that are quite strange to outsiders. For example, women frequently become soldiers and fight alongside men. In addition, the taboo against nudity in practical settings is much weaker amongst the Aiel than in some cultures, much to the astonishment of many wetlanders. On the other hand, their capacity for public display of affection is almost nonexistent, and they are mortified to watch lovers kiss or even embrace. The Aiel moral code is called ji'e'toh, an Old Tongue word which roughly translates to "honor and duty" or "honor and obligation"; it codifies the Aiel responses to honor and shame (which is essentially synonymous with obligation). Outsiders consider it labyrinthine--one Aes Sedai who studied it for a month reportedly ended more confused than she started--but the Aiel live and die by it. ''Gai'shain'' One of the most bizarre convolutions of ji'e'toh concerns the taking of gai'shain, "those sworn to peace in battle". Aiel earn honor and prestige for deeds in battle--or accumulate shame by misdeeds--but killing an opponent earns the least honor; "any child can kill". What earns the most honor is touching the opponent while they are holding a weapon, but without harming them, much like the practice of counting coup performed by the Native Americans. An Aiel so shamed is considered to have toh -- obligation -- to the person who touched them, and will march straight to that person and demand to be made gai'shain, at which point they don white robes, become that person's peaceful servant in all but name for a year and a day, and swear not to touch a weapon, or even defend themselves, during that time. Becoming gai'shain is a way to answer for toh; it is totally voluntary and can be used to atone for non-battle-related shaming as well. Gai'shain are not slaves, and any wetlander who suggests it is soon straightened out. Conversely, Aiel are horrified and confused by the concept of "servants", people who work throughout their life in the service of others. Wise Ones, children, pregnant women, women with a child under the age of ten, and black smiths cannot be taken gai'shain. Exact "ownership" of the gai'shain is a variable matter; though each gai'shain swears only to one person, they can be and are often instructed to obey commands from other people as well. On occasion a man will allow himself to be taken gai'shain by a Maiden he wishes to marry in an attempt to get her to fall in love with him during his time of servitude. The Maiden never does because they would never look at a gai'shain as a potential mate, and usually "teach them to sing", something Aiel men do not do unless a battle hymn or dirge for the slain. Gender differences Though only men can become clan chiefs, only women can hold property. The owner of any given roof (house) or holding (settlement) is the roofmistress, and she must give permission to step under her roof. Only women, likewise, can become Wise Ones. Only women can ask for marriage; a man may accept or decline, but may not ask, although he may make his interest known in other ways, such as giving a gift. The Maidens of the Spear mistake Rand's gifts to Aviendha as gifts proclaiming his interest. Along the same lines, a man who notices a woman eyeing him is supposed to ignore it until she vocalizes her interest. Aiel practice polygyny, a form of polygamy in which a man has multiple wives (though not all Aiel men do), but not polyandry, in which a woman has multiple husbands. Wives of the same husband are referred to as sister-wives and share a close relationship. All parties must be in agreement for a polygynous marriage. Water Oath A water oath is an agreement traditionally between members of the Aiel that is sworn over water. It is considered an extremely serious oath and is rarely broken. The Fifth When a group of Aiel take one of the holds of an enemy clan in the Waste, by custom they carry away one fifth of all it contains, excepting only food. Culture The Aiel are organized on several different levels. There are twelve Aiel clans, each of which has a clan chief; clans are further divided into septs, and septs subdivide into holdings (which are individual settlements; each clan and sept also has a central hold). Aiel warriors also affiliate themselves with various warrior societies, of which there are twelve: Mountain Dancers, Thunder Walkers, Stone Dogs, Brothers of the Eagle, etc. The only society to accept women is the Far Dareis Mai, the Maidens of the Spear; their members 'marry' their spears and are forbidden to take men into their lives on a permanent basis without forfeiting membership. The lines of loyalty amongst clan, sept and society are tangled; but, roughly, allegiance to one's warrior society trumps clan allegiance. This appears counter-intuitive until one remembers that the clans are in a state of almost perpetual multidirectional warfare; since Aiel from any clan can join any society, and will not raise spear against fellow society members, this allows open lines of diplomacy between all clans at all times. Some Aiel even sojourn with their societies to avoid participating in clan feuds. Clans and septs The thirteen Aiel clans (including the ancient Jenn Aiel), and their known septs. Warrior societies :Main article: Aiel warrior societies *''Far Dareis Mai'' (Maidens of the Spear) *''Shae'en M'taal'' (Stone Dogs) *''Aethan Dor'' (Red Shields) *''Seia Doon'' (Black Eyes) *''Far Aldazar Din'' (Brothers of the Eagle) *''Rahien Sorei'' (Dawn Runners) *''Sha'mad Conde'' (Thunder Walkers) *''Hama N'dore'' (Mountain Dancers) *''Sovin Nai'' (Knife Hands) *''Cor Darei'' (Night Spears) *''Tain Shari'' (True Bloods) *''Duadhe Mahdi'in'' (Water Seekers) *''Mera'din'' (the Brotherless, described below) Rhuidean Rhuidean is a small city located in the Aiel Waste. After the Breaking of the World, the Jenn Aiel and female Aes Sedai who accompanied them to escape the insane male channelers, built the first and only city there, which they named Rhuidean. The city was never fully inhabited, and was abandoned after the gradual extinction of the Jenn Aiel; however, it is still used for raising clan chiefs and Wise Ones. Since Rand al'Thor destroyed the Power-woven barrier surrounding Rhuidean, and tapped into an underground water supply to form a lake on the edge of the city, Rhuidean is now being slowly populated and rebuilt. If this effort is successful, it will be the only city in the entire Aiel Waste. Wise Ones :Main article: Wise Ones Aiel women who can channel are not sent to the White Tower; instead, they remain among the Aiel and become Wise Ones. However a woman can become a Wise One without having the ability to channel. Some Aiel women are also skilled in dreamwalking Tel'aran'rhiod, the World of Dreams; they too become Wise Ones (even if they cannot channel). Wise Ones undergo a grueling testing period, culminating in a trip to Rhuidean; inside there are ter'angreal which administer the final test. Clan Chiefs Aiel clan chiefs must also undergo a test by traveling to the center of Rhuidean, four Wise Ones must say yes for them to do so. They come out marked with an iridescent dragon tattoo around one forearm--or do not come out at all. Women receive no such marking. Two of three who go, do not return; what they learn in Rhuidean is too much for some to bear as they learn the full complete history of the Aiel. Eventually, it is told, a man will emerge from Rhuidean at daybreak with two dragons, one on each forearm: a Car'a'carn, a chief-of-chiefs, He Who Comes With The Dawn. Prophecy There is also a Car'a'carn, a chief of chiefs, spoken of in prophecy, who will lead the clans and destroy them: "He shall spill out the blood of those who call themselves Aiel as water on sand, and he shall break them as dried twigs, yet the remnant of a remnant shall he save, and they shall live." —''The Shadow Rising, Chapter 34Of late, Rand al'Thor has been proven to be that man. The arrival of ''He Who Comes with the Dawn has caused a number of upheavals to the Aiel way of life, manifest in a number of ways, such as: The Shaido At least one of the twelve clans, the Shaido, has splintered off from the Aiel proper; its now-deceased leader, Couladin claimed to be the real Car'a'carn and led the Shaido across the Dragonwall into Cairhien. His claim was bolstered by markings on his arms identical to those Rand received in Rhuidean; Asmodean placed them there to sow dissent. His claim has been supported posthumously by his wife Sevanna, although to what continuing effect remains to be seen. The Bleakness At Alcair Dal, Rand also revealed the secret he learned in the Rhuidean test, the secret that drove two of three Aiel to insanity: that the Aiel had once been the Da'shain Aiel, served the Aes Sedai, and followed the Way of the Leaf. To a culture that lives and dies by its oaths, the news that they were all oathbreakers was devastating, and many Aiel have since succumbed to the resulting "bleakness." Some take on permanent gai'shain white, in hopes of paying off a debt that can never be repaid. More forsake spear and cadin'sor and attempt to live the Way of the Leaf in the wetlander cities--or among the Tinkers, whom Aiel call Lost Ones--as their ancestors would have.[1] Others simply disappear. And some of them run to join the Shaido, hoping for a return to an earlier, simpler time. Brotherless Because of this, the Shaido ranks are swelling, but these runaways, having abandoned their clan and sept, are scorned by the Shaido, and their warrior societies will not accept them. This resulted in the unofficial creation of a thirteenth warrior society, peculiar to the Shaido: the Mera'din, the Brotherless, those who have lost everything (we have not seen any Maidens of the Spear make this decision, as yet). At present, the heads of the other eleven clans remain loyal to al'Thor, but as battle and the bleakness take their tolls, the number of loyal Aiel diminishes daily. Future? The probable future of the Aiel is dark one - based on Aviendha's vision in Rhuidean, the Aiel will break Rand's peace with the Seanchan due to their captured Wise Ones not being released (from having been made damane) after an agreed year of service. The Aiel will have drawn all other states into war with the Seanchan as well, resulting in a likely total conquest of the whole continent by the Seanchan. Also by edict of Seanchan empress, all Aiel were to be hunted down like animals till last one for their fight against the empire, and by first part part of Aviendhas vision, they were.[2] Language :See also: Aiel terms The language of the Aiel is derived from the same Old Tongue as known to the rest of the known world in the series, though with a particular stress on maintaining many of the traditional terms of importance, such as titles and legal terminology. In particular, the following terms seem to be fairly common throughout the series when used by Aiel. It should be noted that all Aiel in the books also speak the common language of the world, while maintaining terminology and syntax from the Old Tongue where it is practical. Parallels Robert Jordan has said that the Aiel are based on the Zulu, Bedouin, Apache and Japanese cultures, among others. The Da'shain Aiel were somewhat reminiscent of Jain. The Jenn Aiel were similar to Jain and were the clan who held to their beliefs, while the other clans abandoned their pacifism. The twelve Aiel clans are similar to the Tribes of Israel. There is a thirteenth clan, not counted among them: the Jenn Aiel, who built the city of Rhuidean, a repository of Aiel history, equivalent to the Hebrew Levites. The system of clan and sept is also one that is a parallel of old Scottish and Irish clans and septs. Jordan has said that he thought it would be fun to have the Aiel as a desert culture but with Irish heritage. The Aiel are further connected to the Irish through the Tuatha'an. NotesBearbeiten #↑ The Fires of Heaven, Chapter 5 #↑ Template:13 Towers of Midnight - Chapter 48 Kategorie:Aiel Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Rhuidean Kategorie:Aiel-Wüste Kategorie:Bilder-Galerie Kategorie:Noch übersetzen